The New Harry James
by RobPHunter
Summary: There are perks of being in a Prophesy, your friends betry you, your headmaster is a manipulative old goat and only your sworn enemy can kill you...and if you play your cards right you can use your fame to get girls.
1. Chapter 1

**Introduction**

**Okay, this story is not replacing Super Hero as my main priority, I just wanted to see what people thought of it. I may add to it while I have writers block with Super Hero and I probably will choose this one to continue afterwards. Tell me what you think please…thank you.**

Harry James Potter was not and ordinary boy by anyone's standards. For starters he was about as magical as anyone could get. Magic pumped through him like it was oxygen, he was also unique in more ways than one, he had lived through being hit by the killing curse, he was the youngest person to face the Dark Lord Voldemort in battle multiple times and live, he was also the youngest Seeker in a century at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was also unique because he had just realised he was un-killable.

Over the past three weeks he had tried multiple ways of killing himself. He had hung himself, stabbed himself, slit his wrists and throat, electrocuted himself, drowned himself and thrown himself from a ten floor office building in London. He always came back, he was thrown back into his body, a jolt shocking him back to consciousness, and always any wounds he had given himself in the attempt to kill himself had healed.

Why had he tried killing himself? Various reasons, he had lost the closest thing to a father, brother and Uncle he had. Watching Sirius Black die had torn him up inside, he had watched as his last remaining family member had been torn from him with one spell. His depression only started then, it had then been revealed that his life promised to hold more death and destruction, he was the only one who had a chance to kill one of the Darkest Wizards in Wizarding History. Harry didn't want to give Voldemort the pleasure of killing him, so he tried to do it himself. But the lousy prophecy that told that only Harry could kill Voldemort also told how only Voldemort could kill Harry. What a pain in the ass.

And this is why Harry Potter was presently standing on an over=pass of the M25 watching as the rush hour traffic speed beneath him. This was attempt seven on his life, and now it wasn't because he wanted to die, it was because he was testing the limits of this new power.

He stood up on the rail and jumped. His body smashed into the windshield of a large truck, rebounded back up and his head cracked on the concrete pillar of the overpass, fell and got hit at speed by an SUV, all cars stopped and people got out of their cars to rush over to see the broken bleeding and dead boy. A man reached out and felt his neck for a pulse there was none.

Somebody called an ambulance. The paramedics lifted the carcass on to a stretcher as was about to carry him into the ambulance when suddenly the boy jerked up, his body went through a series of spasms as if he had just been hit with defibrillator paddles. He sat up shook his head, looked around him, then bolted, leaping the barrier and running up the hill which took him onto fields and then into town.

* * * *

Harry smiled unwillingly as he marched through London. He was immortal, all that could kill him was Voldemort, and if he took that literally that meant Voldemort had to kill him directly. That could mean anything; perhaps even a spell from Voldemort wouldn't kill him. Death Eaters couldn't kill him, animals couldn't kill him, and Muggles couldn't kill him.

Walking into a dingy little bar he came to a stop. "Hey, Whisky please." he slipped the man a fiver, he saw the man about to ask for ID. "Keep the change." Harry winked at him and looked hopeful. His way of buying off the man out of asking for ID. The bloke nodded and fixed Harry's drink. Walking over to a table in the corner Harry sat down and started drinking the Alcohol, he could feel it trickling down his throat and warming his gut.

He had almost finished when the door of the bar opened and a group of teens marched in, they all nodded to the barman who started making drinks. The teens walked into a lit area and while one turned towards the music box in the corner the others started setting up the pool table.

They were all dressed in leather and black. They all had numerous chains situated on their clothes. They wore leather straps and jagged pieces of metal, they were what Dudley would have called Gothic weirdoes and Uncle Vernon would have called freaks. There were three guys and four girls all were loud, happy and friendly with each other. A song came on and two of the girls started dancing together. The music inspired the dancing to become intimate, the two girls running their hands over each others bodies. Then one of the guys joined in the dancing while the two other guys and a girl started playing pool.

Harry watched as the other girl walked over to the bar where the barman started depositing drinks. Harry downed the remained of his drink and walked back over to the bar. He signalled the second barman, who walked over. "What can I do you for?"

"Whiskey again please." he told the man. Who nodded and started pouring his drink.

"I don't know anyone apart from myself who can drink straight whiskey." Harry looked over to see the girl talking to him. He looked round; girls like this never spoke to him. He didn't see himself as attractive enough to merit any attention from the opposite sex. "Yes, pretty eyes, I am talking to you. What's you name?"

"Harry. And you?" he asked, his confidence surprising even him.

The girl smiled. "I'm Victoria, though people just call me Vikki." she smiled as she picked up five of the drinks. She nodded to the other four including Harry's. "Why don't you come over and join us. I saw you sitting over in the corner on your lonesome. Come piss about with us for a while."

Harry looked at her, then at the drinks and nodded. Picking all the drinks up and following her over to the group.

"Drinks are here guys!" Vikki called. The group looked up, their eyes settled on Harry who seemed to be a bit unnerved by the attention. "This is Harry, the one other person who seems to drink whiskey like I do. Harry this is Rita and Nina," she pointed to the two girls who had been dancing, "This is my sister Katie. The male slut over there is Sammy, "she first pointed to the girl who had been playing pool and then to the guy who had been dancing who grinned at Harry. "And the two guys there are Frankie and Rastie."

"Sweet. And you just decided to invite him over because you have a drink in common?" sneered the one Harry recognised as Rastie. "Those clothes make him look like some bloody rapper wannabe."

Harry's eyes narrowed. His clothes all came from Dudley. He couldn't help it if his relatives were cheap skates and loved to torture him. Then he said, his mouth having no connection with his brain. "Tell you what, go fuck yourself. Is it my fault if my Fuckin' guardians are assholes who won't let me get clothes I want and give me my elephant reject cousins clothes." he chucked his drink back, turned on his heel and left, but not before popping the middle finger at Rastie.

As he stormed out the pub he sighed. He was just hoping he had made a friend in Vikki and then her friend had to say just the wrong thing. He slammed his fist into a crumbling wall, a few bricks gave way. He snorted and rubbed his bruised knuckles. He snorted a quick death in the morning would heal those. Coming back from the dead seemed to heal all wounds.

"Hey are you alright?" Harry turned abruptly, he saw Vikki.

"I'm fine. Thanks for trying; I'm pretty much a social reject. So don't worry." he cast a look around. "Not a very nice neighbourhood for a girl by herself." he told her. "Looks like the type of place that scum hang round."

Vikki shrugged. "It's a week night; we don't want to go too far away from home, what about you? Where do you live?"

"A little way away. I'll be okay getting home." he told her smiling. "So what's your friend in a mood about anyway? I hate rap as well my cousin listens to it, does my head in."

"Is that why you wear those clothes?" she questioned. "Because it used to be your cousins? What size is he, 500 or something?"

"Or something." Harry smiled. "Anyway, I'll be going. I hang around London quite a bit; maybe I'll come back round here to see you."

Vikki smiled and giggled something which surprised Harry. "Just to see me?"

"Why not, you seem to be the only decent person I've met all summer. I'll see you around Vikki."

"Bye Harry."

* * * *

Harry sat in the shadows of the Gringotts Last Will and Testaments department. It had been a week since he had met Vikki and he still had not gone back to see her. The night he had returned there was a letter calling him to Gringotts for Sirius's Will reading, the day after he had received a letter from Dumbledore forbidding him to go for 'his own safety'. Little did Dumbledore know that Harry couldn't be killed by anyone but Voldemort, Harry snorted, desperate to see Dumbledore's face if Harry was killed in front of him then came back to life? The old man would have a heart attack.

And this was why he was sitting in the shadows, not wanting to be seen by Dumbledore or the Order until the time was right. As he though this right on time Dumbledore marched in followed by The Weasleys, Hermione, Narcissa and Draco Malfoy, Remus Lupin, Tonks and a woman who Harry instantly recognised as a Black.

Then a Goblin walked in carrying a Pensive. The Goblin placed the Pensive on the table and unrolled a scroll.

"This is an attendance scroll if anyone who is here shouldn't be here they will be forced to leave and if anyone who isn't here who should be the reading will be postponed."

"Dumbledore, Albus."

"Present."

"Granger, Hermione."

"Here."

"Lupin, Remus."

"Here."

"Malfoy, Draco"

"Present."

"Malfoy, Narcissa."

"Present."

"Potter, Harry."

Dumbledore stood. "Harry has asked me to represent him at this time; I have the scrolls to prove it." The Goblin looked at the scrolls Dumbledore had handed him. The signature was forged. The Goblin looked over to where his beady eyes could make out Harry, who nodded signalling to allow Dumbledore to play his games, for now."

"These look in order, very well. Tonks, Andromeda."

"Present." Harry smirked he knew that woman was a Black somehow. Sirius had told him about his cousin.

"Tonks, Nymphadora."

"Present."

"Weasley, Arthur."

"Present."

"Weasley, Fred."

"Yep."

"Weasley, George."

"Hi."

"Weasley, Ginerva."

"Present."

"Weasley, Molly."

"Present."

"Weasley, Ronald."

"Here."

"Then we will continue. This is a Will Pensive. The memories of what was said will be shown and then the Pensive will gain a mind of its own. Acting much like a portrait, and being able to give who ever it is left to as an advisor and confident." the Goblin lectured. "Let us begin." the goblin stroked the silvery liquid and a transparent Sirius Black erupted from the Pensive.

"Hello, hello? Is this thing on?" Sirius looked around then smirked. "Ah right, here we go then. I am the great noble and modest Sirius Orion Black, this is my Last Will and Testament." he bowed low. "Okay, now let's be rid of the crappy stuff. Okay. Narcissa, Draco, you are probably wondering why I asked you here. Well Narcissa probably, Draco, if you're anything like the stuck up Pillock Harry says you are, you're probably thinking I'm going to give you the title of Black. WRONG!" Sirius smirked as if he knew that Draco had a look of disappointment and loathing on his face. "What I am going to give you is some cash and advice."

"Narcissa, I know you never wanted to marry that blonde wanker of a husband. Hell if I remember you had a crush on old Remus over there and you two dated for a while in school, well I'm doing you a favour, I have drawn up divorce papers between you and Malfoy, sign them and have the new head of house sign them…then maybe you and Moony will be able to have little wolf cubs. You divorce him you will gain five thousand Galleons"

Harry was astounded to see Narcissa Malfoy shoot Remus a coy look and blush red. She looked very happy, Draco however did not.

"Draco, you maybe a stuck up doppelganger of your father, but you don't have to be. Trust me rebellions work. Talk to the new Black Lord and ask him to help…he will. If you do this I am leaving Five Thousand Galleons with the Goblins to place in your vault along with protection of the family Black as long as you renounce the Dark Lord. Do this for your mother as well as yourself."

"Right." Sirius clapped his hands together. "That's the Malfoy's done with, stick around or piss of don't really care."

Harry watched as the Malfoy's left. Both with pensive looks on their faces. He turned back to Sirius.

"Okay, now Andy, my dear cousin and probably favourite relative. Not only have I left explicit instruction for the new Black Lord to reinstate you, but also to renew your family allowance, but up it by five hundred galleons. This means you will now receive one thousand galleons a month, and I am also leaving you with ten thousand galleons for you and Ted. Have fun go on a second Honeymoon; give Nymphy a brother or sister. Just have fun.

And Speaking of Nymphadora. We had sometimes in Grimmauld Place, didn't we? But you know one thing I noticed. How your eyes were always going to someone. You know who I mean. Tell him how you feel. He needs some love in his life that hasn't been brought. I leave you that advice. As well as all my books from when I was an Auror, along with helpful side notes. Make fighting the Dark more fun. You'll love it. Oh yeah five thousand galleons to you as well.

"Remus buddy, old pal. While I was in prison you royally fucked up. You know it, and I know it. Not only did you never, ever get a girlfriend, you also never looked in on Harry cause of Dumb-old-Fuck. He needed you Moony and you abandoned him to his relatives. I forgive you though, I don't know if Harry does but I do. Oh yeah I also leave you five thousand Galleons along with another five hundred for Tonks, Andy and maybe Cissa to drag you out to get more clothes…the ones you wear now, they look like shit.

"Okay, I'm done bitching at Moony and now turn my eyes on Harry two 'best' friends." Sirius used his fingers and made mocking air quotes. "You two are a pair of fucking sheep. I heard you and the Dumb-Old-Fuck talking one night along with your parents and Ginny. All of you are lying wankers of the worst kind. And Harry will know about it, even if, like I suspect Dumbledore has, he has been forbidden to come. Ron and Hermione getting paid to be his friends, from the Potter vault, Ginny being promised to him in a contract marriage…well guess what contract go bye-bye. As his Godfather I was entitled to burn it and burn it I did. So because of these actions against Harry I leave you with fuck all, except this-" he stuck up his middle finger. "And the piece or parchment appearing in front of most of you, don't open it yet, wait till you get home."

"Fred and George. I know you refused to spy on Harry, but you didn't tell him either, and I know why, unbreakable vow. Oh well, guess what? I am leaving you two with the Black shares of Zonko's. You now have the controlling interest as well as me leaving you each with five thous' and your beloved shop ten thousand. Oh and the copies of the Marauder journals. All our jokes, all our pranks and all our inventions. Have fun guys."

"Now the most important person now. Harry if you are here and listening, Fuck Dumbledore. Fuck the Weasleys, except Fred and George and Fuck the wizarding world. You're my best friend's kid and that makes you my kid as well. Get ready for a whole new change for you my friend. Starting small I leave all the remaining gold. I believe this now equals about eighty five and a half million galleons, the numerous investments in companies such as Nimbus, Comet, Bolt, the Daily Prophet, Witch Weekly, Dervish and Bangs, the Leaky Cauldron, most of the shops in Knockturn Alley and shares in the Quidditch International Inc."

"You also own several Quidditch teams, holding the power to shut them down, pull players or put on your own. The Wasps, The Arrows, the Cannons (shut them down not only because they're shit, but hey imagine your old best friends face) and the Harpies (a few singles on the team might want to get to know them better)."

Harry smirked, trust Sirius.

"Now I leave you will all ten on my properties, my old Cadillac and my flying Harley Davidson. Keep the bike and car they're pleasures to ride. Get some new clothes, piss of out of you relatives house, get a few girls, I know a certain girl who has her eye on you. And basically live life, fuck Voldemort until he comes after you and be the teenager you are, with out the restriction. You my son are now a legal adult. And the Lord Black and with it the Lord Potter have fun.

"Sirius, over and out."

The image disappeared from view.

There was outrage. Remus and Tonks stood demanding an explanation while Dumbledore tried to keep order and manipulate them round to his ways. Harry sat still watching considering who was really loyal to him, the Tonks and Remus out of most of them, though if they came round as the Black Lord he could also bring Narcissa and Draco round through obligation to the family.

"Silence! You will not argue in these sacred halls!" the Goblin yelled. "It is disrespectful to the deceased. And the one person who has not partaken in the arguing."

People looked around trying to see someone else then. "No its okay, Sir Goblin." many paled they knew that voice. "I now know who I can trust and who I can't. That is invaluable to me"

Harry stepped from the shadows his billowing cloak reminding them all of a certain Potions Master. "And now I have the resources to pay them back. Goblin my belongings and my Godfather's pensive please?"

"Certainly, Mr Potter." the goblin clicked its fingers and a brief case, a key to a vault and a key ring of hat looked like house keys appeared. "I believe the vehicles mentioned in the Will are in the garage of the property the New Forest."

"Thank you. I will depart now." Harry made leave the room, but stopped in between Dumbledore and the traitors and Remus and the two Tonks women. "I know what lies in the scrolls and I must say no matter how much any of you beg I will not take it back." he turned and spoke to his allies. "I will go about the business of bringing you back into the family once I get the chance."

Andromeda Tonks bowed. "Thank you, My Lord."

"Don't bow. It was a pleasure. Bye Remus, Tonks." he nodded at them both and left the room.

* * * *

In an abandoned apparent building in the large city of London seven figures were crouched round a small fire they had going in the middle of the floor. They were rejects and outcasts, forced together by circumstances out of their control. Two were kicked out of their family for being beings that their family didn't understand, one was a Veela who hated using her charm and beauty to get everything she wanted, one had been ejected from her family because of a curse brought down upon her, one was a vampire who refused to drink off of humans, one came from the Helsing line of Dark creature killers, kicked out because of him refusing to kill living, breathing and innocent creatures and one was an abandoned experiment gone wrong.

Vikki had sat her arm wrapped around her little sister Katie, hugging her tight, sharing each others body heat. The two were what people called changelings, children replaced with magical creatures. Their biological mother had been dying and with her last strength she had replaced to human children with that of her young. It wasn't until they're powers of strength, speed and love for rare meat came along were they found and thrown out of the only home they knew.

Next to them fiddling with his guitar was Sammy. A vampire kicked from his clan because he refused to drink human blood or any blood at all if he could help it. He fed once a month on a cow, pig or sheep. As a child he always knew it was wrong to kill, and once he could make his own decisions he had left to live his life as a human, or as near human as he could.

Leaning against his legs, and using her powers to make pictures in the fire was Rita. A Veela, who, unlike other Veela was not arrogant, conceited and convinced she deserved everything in life. While others of her kind used their charm to get what they wanted she refused to do that, learning what she could to get where she wanted and for that she was thrown from her family.

At a window looking up at the nearly full moon was the resident Werewolf, Nina. As a three year old she was bitten by a werewolf, her pureblood family had rejected her, her brothers and sisters fearing her and her parents not being able to afford any type of help. Her red hair shone in the moonlight.

Then the two boys were in the corner, though they didn't admit it out loud the two were together in all senses of the word. At the moment playing chess. Frankie, a Helsing, brought up into a world of black and white, brought up to kill evil and protect the light. But he had realised not everything was black and white. Patches of grey, werewolves who chained themselves up and never killed, vampire who didn't drink human blood, creatures who wanted nothing ore than to left alone, and it was these views that had got him disowned from his family.

Frankie's boyfriend Rastie, un friendly and anti social, managed to sneak out of his country where a Voodoo wizard brought him back to life wrong, with his magic, his mind and his sanity, needing to eat dead human flesh to live he was a ghoul. He looked human but he felt no pain and nothing but being burned alive or a head shot would kill him.

This was the band of misfits Harry had met in the bar; the band of misfits had rejected him, all except one. Vikki had gone to that pub every night since they had met him in hope she would find him. She felt a kindred spirit in him, and she had liked it.

And tonight would be no difference. She stood up and walked over to where her coat was. As she walked towards the door the others stood up, she looked at them an eyebrow raised. "Yes?"

Sammy shrugged. "You're going to the bar, again, to look for Harry, again. We thought we would tag along." he said the last bit rather sheepishly.

"Fine." she smiled. Pleased to have her friends with her. "Let's get going."

* * * *

The bar was quiet; only three other people were there. A man in a moth eaten suit and a woolly hat, a woman dressed in street walker clothes, downing shots to get rid of all memories of her 'customers' and a man sitting at the bar, a three quarter length leather jacket over what was obviously a hoody due to the fact the hood was up and covering his head.

The group made their way to the pool table like always. Sammy, Rita, Frankie and Rastie started a game of doubles while Katie and Nina started throwing darts at the dart board. Vikki walked over to the bar staying away from the man with his face covered. People like that usually had something dangerous to hide. Ordering the usual she carried the drinks over to the table and sat down.

Eventually the game of Darts finished and Katie walked over to her sister while Nina watched the fifth game of pool. Katie stared long and hard at her sister, as if trying to work out a puzzle. Finally she couldn't take it any more and Vikki burst out. "What?"

Katie smirked. "I've never seen you this hung up over a guy. I mean yeah he was cute and all, but seriously? What makes you think he won't find out that we're just a load of freaky street kids?"

Vikki shrugged. "I don't know he just didn't seem the type. I mean you heard what he said about how his relatives treated him, sound familiar?" Vikki told her sister, referring to how their mother had treated them after their Changeling nature had been revealed.

"That and you might find a drinking partner who can keep up with you?" Katie smirked as Vikki blushed. "Come on we've been here for like three hours, I think it's time to leave."

They waited for the others and left, none of them noticing the man in the leather and hood standing up and following them silently.

* * * *

The seven made their way down the roads and Alleys toward the old apartment building they used as a home. Rastie was leading, sniffing out the way to ensure they didn't happen on to any humans or worse wizards.

It was wizards that made up most of the Hunters and both light and dark Wizards would kill them if they found them. Narrow minded race as they were. Since the word Voldemort had returned more and more Death Eater hunting parties had been rallied against their kind and while most of their kind deserved it, the group were peaceful and didn't want to kill the innocent, not that that mattered to the Death Eaters. And it wasn't as if they could go to the Ministry or Dumbledore, both lived in worlds only Black and White.

Rastie stopped suddenly, holding up his hand. "Shit." he turned and sniffed the Alley they were about to walk down. "Dark Magic, Eaters. I think" he told them. He them sniffed around. "Bugger!" was all he managed before there were the cracks and pops of Apperation and the group were surrounded by Wizards in Dark robes and masks.

"Aw, look at the itty bitty dark creatures!" a woman mocked, in a baby voice. "Worse than the poor ikcle Muggles they are." she sounded half crazy. "What should we do Lucius, I wanna kill the Veela and use her blood to make me pretty." she asked pleadingly.

Rita's eyes went wide, Veela blood when consumed in a potion created a powerful glamour potion. Sammy stepped protectively in front of her. The twenty or so Death Eaters laughed. "I think the boy disagrees with you, Bellatrix." a man's smooth voice rang out clearly. "Scum like that shouldn't be allowed."

Vikki was about to respond when a voice rang out through the deserted street. "Like you can talk, Malfoy."

The Death Eaters turned, Vikki's eyes widened when she saw the man from the bar, the one who had his hood up. He was leaning casually against a lamp post, the light creating shadows that made the darkness under his hood even darker. "How much did you have to pay the Ministry to get you out?" the voice continued. "Thousands? Or was it millions?"

"Who the hell are you?" another voice rang out, it was youthful and young.

The man pushed himself against the lamp post so he was now standing. "Draco, I'm surprised. Weren't you recently given a chance out?" the disappointment evident in his voice. "Alas, maybe I'll give you another chance. Run now and you won't die or be imprisoned like I plan for these others to be."

"Is the big ban man to afraid to show his face?" the woman asked in a baby voice again.

"For you, Bella? Never." the man pulled his hood down. Gasps were heard.

"Harry?" Vikki asked.

The female Death Eater's reaction was worse. "POTTER!?"

Vikki's mind was rushing, Harry Potter, as in the Boy-Who-Lived? She had fallen for the Boy-Who-Lived, the embodiment of all things light besides Albus Dumbledore."

"Hey, Bella. I have some serious pay back to give out. And you know what they say about pay back. You're the bitch." before anyone could say anything he pulled his wand. "Crucio!"

The spell hit Bella, everyone watched as Harry's face remained emotionless as Bella writhed beneath the torture curse. This wasn't right, the Boy-Who-Lived using a Dark Curse. After about twenty seconds he took it off of her. He was gasping as she climbed to her feet. "How-? The Ministry-?"

"I've been through a lot since then, Bella." Harry smirked, and not a nice smirk, the type that Rastie got when he was about to eat a fresh body, it was hungry and primal. "Did I mean it enough then?"

Bella was speechless. Finally she screamed. "KILL HIM!"

The Death Eaters as one threw the emerald green of the killing curse at him. Harry spun and vanished. He appeared behind one of the Death Eaters. "Diffindo." he spat, drawing his wand around the front of the Death Eater's throat, using it like a knife and slitting the man's throat. Blood spat out and the man fell to the floor. He gazed at the remaining Death Eaters, who had yet again become shocked and silent at what had just happened, the Golden Boy of Gryffindor had just killed.

As the thud of the body hitting the floor was heard the Death Eater's leapt into action. Spells flew everywhere, Harry ducked and dodged, spells flying from him as well, hitting various Death Eaters, a few vanished, others fell to the floor Dead or unconscious. Finally it was just Malfoy and Bellatrix left.

Bellatrix and Harry leapt at each other, spells flying. Finally Bella got one in, catching Harry in the gut with a cutting charm, he fell to his knees and clutched his side. Bell smiled with victory. "Good bye Potter." he pointed her wand at the back of his neck. "Reducto!" she hissed.

The back of Harry's neck exploded, leaving a hole that went through his spine, windpipe and Adam's Apple, there was a gargling sound as blood continued to try and pump and he fell to the floor, blood pooling around his neck and head in an obscure disfigured halo.

The two remaining Death Eater's then advanced on the group, who backed away, Sammy was hissing, Nina was growling deep down in her throat and Rastie, cracking his knuckles trying to get ready for a fight bared his teeth. Lucius raised his wand and was about to say the first spell when there was a hiss and Malfoy was thrown upwards and forwards cracking his back on a lamp post, his back bending double, he fell to the floor obviously dead.

All eye turned yet again, to land on the figure of Harry getting to his feet. Beneath his chin the flesh was knitting back together and healing. Bellatrix gasped in horror. Harry smirked. "Want to try again Bella-bitch?" he watched dispassionately as she turned and vanished with a pop. Harry then fell to his knees gasping and holding his throat.

Vikki ran over to him. "Are you okay?"

Harry shook his head. "Water, need water." he gasped, as he collapsed.

**R&R please. Thank you **


	2. Chapter 2

**Introduction**

**Okay, this story is not replacing Super Hero as my main priority; I just wanted to see what people thought of it. I may add to it while I have writers block with Super Hero and I probably will choose this one to continue afterwards. Tell me what you think please…thank you.**

_Mr Ronald Billius Weasley,_

_You have been accused of the following crimes against Lord Harry James Potter-Black._

_Betrayal _

_Theft of two thousand Galleons a month _

_Conspiracy of going against a Lord's Will and Testament _

_Knowing of a conspiracy of usage of Love potion _

_Planting of Evidence _

_Revilement of personal and confidential information _

_Interception and theft of correspondence _

_Planning the theft of two family heirlooms _

_Various counts of reckless endangerment _

_Knowledge of multiple illegal memory charms _

_These accusations are made worse due to various life debts you owe Lord Potter-Black._

_While Lord Potter-Black could involve the Department of Magical Law Enforcement he had decided instead to invoke a blood feud against you and you alone. This allows him to take any and all action against you not involving usage of the Unforgivables and anything purposely resulting in your death. You will also be required to pay back any and all money stolen from Lord Potter-Black along with a fine of one thousand Galleons._

_Yours Sincerely _

_Gut Ripper_

_Gringotts Department of Law _

_And_

_Amelia S Bones_

_Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

_* * * * *_

_Mr Hermione Jane Granger,_

_You have been accused of the following crimes against Lord Harry James Potter-Black._

_Betrayal _

_Theft of various rare texts from Potter and Black Vaults and Libraries _

_Conspiracy of going against a Lord's Will and Testament _

_Use of an impulse Potion on Lord Potter-Black _

_Revilement of personal and confidential information _

_Interception and theft of correspondence _

_Various counts of reckless endangerment _

_Knowledge of multiple illegal memory charms _

_These accusations are made worse due to various life debts you owe Lord Potter-Black._

_While Lord Potter-Black could involve the Department of Magical Law Enforcement he had decided instead to invoke a blood feud against you and you alone. This allows him to take any and all action against you not involving usage of the Unforgivables and anything purposely resulting in your death. You will also be required to return all books and texts stolen from Lord Potter-Black along with a fine of one thousand Galleons._

_Yours Sincerely _

_Gut Ripper_

_Gringotts Department of Law _

_And_

_Amelia S Bones_

_Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

_* * * *_

_Mr Ginerva Molly Weasley,_

_You have been accused of the following crimes against Lord Harry James Potter-Black._

_Betrayal _

_Theft of two thousand Galleons a month_

_Planning the theft of contents of Potter and Black family Vaults_

_Conspiracy to use of forged marriage contract between yourself and Lord Potter-Black _

_Conspiracy of going against a Lord's Will and Testament _

_Conspiracy of usage of Love potion_

_Conspiracy of murder/manslaughter _

_Planning the theft of Potter and Black family heirlooms _

_Various counts of reckless endangerment _

_Knowledge of multiple illegal memory charms_

_These accusations are made worse due to various life debts you owe Lord Potter-Black._

_While Lord Potter-Black could involve the Department of Magical Law Enforcement he had decided instead to invoke a blood feud against you and you alone. This allows him to take any and all action against you not involving usage of the Unforgivables and anything purposely resulting in your death. You will also be required to pay back any and all money stolen from Lord Potter-Black along with a fine of one thousand Galleons._

_Yours Sincerely _

_Gut Ripper_

_Gringotts Department of Law _

_And_

_Amelia S Bones_

_Head of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement_

* * * *

The three ran down stairs of the Burrow to discover most of the Order had received such orders and official letters. Dumbledore however had worse to come in his envelope. A red envelope fell out, everyone gasped. A Howler.

**DUMBLEDORE,**

**You lousy, cheating, manipulative, lying old fucker. I've discovered with the help of our great friends at Gringotts all the shit you've helped put me through. Oh yeah, you bastard I know, I remember your little visits to Privet Drive, I know about you paying the Dursleys to abuse me, I know it all, just so you would be my hero. Fuck you, old man.**

**The tests you've been arranging for me since I entered Hogwarts, the blocks on my power and wand. Well guess what goat fucker, I found out about them all, the blocks are gone, my power levels are through the roof and the tests are about to be shown, even to your most devoted followers.**

**Oh yes I am talking to the side of light. He allowed a Death Eater possessed by Voldemort the free roam of Hogwarts while after a fake Philosophers stone, he allowed a troll in the castle, he allowed a bitter greasy haired ex-Death Eater to teach, he allowed precious little Ginerva to be taken over by Riddle, he allowed students to be petrified…need I continue? No I think not, every little unexpected thing that's happened at Hogwarts he's known about.**

**Now I'm done telling off Dumb-old-fuck, onto the others. Weasleys, minus the twins, you were my family, but you were being paid off you selfish bunch of carrot heads. I loved you, Arthur and Molly, like a son loves his parents, if I had known I was paying to feel like that I wouldn't have bothered. Ron if I could go back to that train I would have willingly shook Malfoy's hand and begged to be in Slytherin. Hermione, if had known what a backstabbing bitch you were I would have let that troll have you and Ginny, I would prefer dealing with a teenaged Tom Riddle than you right now. Fuck you all.**

**Now for the Order. I know a few of you will be behind me, Remus, Tonks and maybe Moody. I'll tell you how to contact me. For now TTFN. There's going to be a whole lotta fun between now and school time.**

The Howler shredded itself and the Burrow was in a panic. Most were scared of what they were going to do now that Harry was refusing to fight Voldemort for them, while others, those who knew Sirius and James at school were visibly shaken after hearing the tone of Harry's voice…it reminded them too much of what the Marauders sounded like when angered.

* * * *

In the room that the group called their living room Harry lay on a stained sofa, its springs were showing and if was chipped and had a burn mark on it. His head was cradled on Vikki's lap while the others sat around, Frankie the only one with any sort of medical training checking on him every now and again. The whole group agreed that Harry should be dead, various times over judging from what Sammy told them from his blood sample.

Sammy had made a small nick on Harry's finger and sucked a drop of blood, tasting it for any irregularities. He tasted not only a strong type of snake venom, but Phoenix tears. They had also discovered many scars over his body, including the one the distinguished him as Harry Potter, a fact Vikki still couldn't believe. Here was she, a dark creature holding the light saviour on her lap, though judging from his performance he wasn't totally light.

Meanwhile Harry, whose body was still recovering from having his neck blown apart, was dreaming, dreaming of how he had come from leaving Hogwarts, to where he was now.

**~Flash Back~**

_It started before the Will, Harry had gotten bored of sitting around all day, and he hadn't been off of Privet Drive since that day at the bar. And he felt like hanging himself, not that it would do any good. He knew he couldn't die and was feeling reckless, very reckless, and so reckless in fact he felt like a visit to one of the most dangerous places for a light wizard was on the cards. Knockturn Alley._

_So applying make up to his scar and pulling a hooded sweatshirt Dudley had grown out of when he was ten on, he tucked his wand up his sleeve and walked out of the house. Making his way to the corner of the street he held out his wand and thought about getting somewhere. The Knight Bus appeared, veering around the corner at its usual breakneck speed._

"_Welcome to the Knight Bus-" Stan started but Harry cut him off quickly_

"_Save it. Leaky Cauldron and step on it." he told the conductor and driver, who nodded as Harry handed them twice as much as they asked. "As in consider this a tip if you move me up the list." _

_The two nodded and soon Harry was standing in front of the rundown looking pub, which was the entrance to the Wizarding equivalent to a shopping Mall. He entered smiling as no one greeted him as Harry Potter, but with suspicious looking glares. Getting through the pub and out to Diagon Alley he weaved his way through the crowds, noticing a large family of red heads, deciding not to give himself away to the elder of the clan, who without doubt would not allow him to go into Knockturn Alley._

_Coming to the entrance he turned and made his way down the dark dingy Alley. Looking around, it seemed less threatening than it had been when he was twelve, or maybe it was just because he had seen scarier things since. There were book shops, pawn shops dealing in dark artefacts, apothecaries for rarer more illegal ingredients, robe shops and his eyes widened a wand shop…for custom wands. _

_Harry entered, it was cold, like the refrigerator isle at a supermarket. "Hello, Mr Potter." Harry whirled round, standing behind him was a near clone of Severus Snape, his potions Professor._

"_S-Snape?" He stuttered worried he had been caught. _

_To his surprise the man threw back his head and laughed outrageously. "Severus? Pah, he wishes he had my talent. Slimy Slytherin."_

_Now Harry stared at the man there were obvious differences, this Snape looked younger and more cheerful, his nose wasn't long and hooked, his hair wasn't greasy and matted and his skin wasn't as waxy and sallow. His hair was cut short and spiked, while his skin was healthily tanned._

"_Forgive me, Mr Potter. I am Vivian Snape, brother of your Professor by two years. But still better looking and more prone to basic hygiene, which my brother had neglected to do." the man bowed and smirked as he insulted his brother, even his smirk was friendlier, more humour went into it than his brothers mocking smirk._

"_Nice to meet you." Harry shook the man's hand. "You don't seem to like your brother much."_

_Vivian smiled. "I don't. He hates me for being better than him, constantly trying to out do me because everything comes naturally to Me." he smirked. "I even brew better potions than him. I just make them for more-" he considered his words carefully, "-entertaining reasons."_

_Harry was liking this man more and more. "Like?"_

"_Pranks." Vivian told him simply. "I was one of your father's and his gang's main supplier of prank material. Even offered me an exclusive spot as a Marauder. I'm afraid I had to refuse, my family hated me enough as it was." he smiled at Harry confused look. "Disappointed I didn't do into Slytherin like Severus, I went to Ravenclaw, but just not good enough for my family I'm afraid. Oh well. Well what can I do for you, Mr Potter?"_

"_I need a custom wand." Harry told him. "Voldemort and I share wand cores, when we duel it brings on-"_

"_A connecting of types, yes I've heard of such things. First let me see if you have any blocks on you." he beckoned Harry forewords, who hesitated. "To make a wand perfect for you I need to see how powerful you actually are, any quirks of skills you have and more importantly, your intentions. If Death Eaters come in here, I purposely make wands that aren't that powerful, but for you I will pour every last bit of power I can into it."_

"_Wha-?" Harry gaped. "You serve Death Eaters?"_

_Vivian nodded. "Yeah, part of dealing in Knockturn Alley, but the Ministry won't let me serve in Diagon, they don't want to many people running around with more powerful custom wands. Only very well off people can afford it, like Malfoy's, LeStrange, the Blacks all have custom wands from the Darker wand dealer down the road, except old Sirius, his was the first wand I ever crafted, along with one for your dad and Remus, instead of wood I used the antlers from your dad for all of them, the core was more difficult, Sirius a tooth and tail hair from a Grim, Remus was the blood and claw from his own werewolf form and your dad, well his core was a unicorn hair wrapped around a lily." he suddenly clapped his hands together. "Let's get started."_

_He walked towards Harry and took Harry's wrist, there was a quick cut and Vivian was holding a small razor with Harry's blood on. Harry watched with curiosity as the man walked behind his counter and ducked under it, he came back up with a small pot about the size of a shot glass, he poured a potion into it, along with Harry blood. He then produced a quill, but it had a small hole as the top, which as Vivian dipped the quill into the potion seemed to suck it up._

_Vivian then pulled out a piece of parchment and placed the quill on its tip, taking his hands away and Harry watched in fascination as the quill balanced perfectly. Vivian caught his eye and winked. "Now watch."_

_The Quill zipped across the page, the writing slanted and gothic looking but still legible. _

_**Blocks- Level Ten**_

_**Abilities Weakened**_

_**Knowledge intake**_

_**Mind Master**_

_**Potions Master**_

_**Partial Metamorphagus**_

_**Energy Transformer**_

_**Grey Magic Master**_

_**Immortal**_

_Harry gaped at the list in front of him. He could guess what most of the abilities meant, and by the look on Vivian's face they were amazing. He looked up at Harry and said two words, that coming out of the Snape Clone's mouth would have set Harry into hysterics if not for the situation. "Fuck me."_

"_Wh- What?" Harry gibbered._

"_This is amazing." Vivian told him after a while. "Knowledge intake alone could make you unstoppable, but the Mind, Potions and Grey Magic Masteries, along with being an Energy Transformer. You my lad are remarkable." he smirked. "I can see why Dumbledore put a power block on you."_

"_How do you know it was Dumbledore?" Harry asked._

_Vivian smirked. "Only he could gather enough magically powerful people to perform this. People he could trust and knew whose loyalties would never turn from him. I'd say himself, my dear brother and some one else who owes him a debt." Vivian rubbed his hands together. "I can't wait to make you a wand, but first I suggest you go to Gringotts, I can't take your blocks off, but the Goblins will be able to. Then come back here and I will make you your wand."_

_* * * *_

"_How do you feel, Mr Potter?" Harry looked up into the eyes of a Goblin. He was on his hands and knees in the middle of a pentagram, thirteen goblins surrounding it in a circle. "Do you wish to stop?"_

"_Are we done?" Harry asked. The Goblin replied negative. "How much longer?"_

"_We have removed six layers of the magical blocks and we aren't even started on the Memory blocks. We've been here for an hour, sixteen minutes and forty seven seconds. Let us continue."_

_The Goblins began chanting again and Harry dropped his head to the floor, pain, not unlike the Crutiatus curse sweeping through his body. He could feel power surging though his body being released and increased. The pain increased with each block that became undone, that according to the Goblins was his body getting used to the power and it would be easier when his Mind Magic was unlocked._

_A further two and a half hours later Harry stood. His jaw set and eyes closed. The Goblins backed away as he opened his eyes, they glowed with power and fury. He had watched as Dumbledore had visited the Dursleys on his third, fifth and seventh birthday, placing the blocks on him then erasing his memory, the requests of abuse that Dumbledore made to the Dursleys in exchange for money. Harry was filled with loathing and pity for the man who was so far gone he couldn't see what was right and wrong anymore._

_He smiled. One of the junior goblins backed away, while the senior stepped forewords. "As I told you before had, Mr Potter, the removal of the blocks and the pain you experienced may have caused some minor mental damage, similar to that on a victim of a prolonged torture curse, though not enough to drive into a near catatonic state it may have…well caused you to become a little unhinged."_

"_I can feel that, I think, this new perspective is going to serve me well. I lust for battle, for revenge, for-" his eyes lit up manically, "Chaos."_

_The goblin chuckled. "You sound like a goblin, Mr Potter. It suites you. are you ready for the will reading of Sirius Black?"_

_Harry smiled and nodded. "Yeah, let's go see what Dumbledore has to say for himself, and why he didn't tell me about the Will reading."_

_**After the Reading**_

"_You look different," Vivian Snape commented as Harry walked back into his shop. "I take it you had your blocks removed."_

_Harry nodded. "That old bastard put me under memory charms as well, I remember it all. He paid the Dursleys to abuse me not that needed much incentive." Harry grinned. "You ready for this?"_

_Vivian smiled, his eyes lighting up as if he were in for a treat. "Yes, now if you would come into the back. Harry followed the man through a beaded curtain and into a large room filled with books and a work counter with many boxes ad jars laid out on top of it._

"_Welcome to my inner sanctum, Mr Potter. Now if you would cut your hand for me and let blood drip into this cup." he handed Harry a knife and cup. Harry slit his hand while Vivian laid out a variety of small wood chippings around the table. There were thirty in total. Harry watched as he handed the cup of blood to Vivian who took a small vial of what looked like metal filings and ground them into the blood, making a dark thick paste. _

_Vivian deposited it in the middle of the large circle of woods and muttered what Harry recognised as an animation spell. Harry watched in awe as the glob of blood and filings spat out seven long tendrils, each one latching on to a piece of wood._

"_Well, seven, that's surprising, the most amount of wood I've ever made into a wand is five. Now lets see you have, Holly, oak, willow, a whomping willow as well, my a magical tree, we have bones in the mixture as well, my, you don't do things by half. A unicorn leg bone, as well as a Basilisk rib oh my goodness, you really are a Grey Magic Master, you have a pure being and a dark being, Dementor forearm." this will take me a while to draft." the man went to a chest and picked out seven items, longer parts of the materials Harry's blood had chosen. "Feel, free to look around my study, there might be a book that will catch your fancy."_

_Harry walked around the study, looking at the spines of books. Finally seeing one that was about Dark Arts he reached up and touched the spine to pull it out. In a flash he knew what was on the first four pages. Shaking his head he pulled it out and placed his hand on the cover. His hand suck into the cover and knowledge poured from the book into his mind. He was stood there with that book for about five minutes, the text engraving itself into his brain. This must be the Knowledge intake ability. He smiled. He could knock Hermione down a peg or two with this._

_When he opened his eyes from processing the new knowledge Vivian was staring at him. "I see you have discovered how to use one of your talents, please look at any and all of my books you wish."_

"_Can many people do this?" Harry asked the man._

_Vivian answered negatively. "Only one out of every billion or so, the last one was Rowena Ravenclaw." he smiled then turned back to the wand he was crafting._

_Harry meanwhile was taking books out one at a time and processing their knowledge, in the hour it took Vivian to finish Harry's new wand Harry had read and memorised over three hundred spells, curses, and jinxes, he was fairly confident he would be able to make the top two hundred most complicated potions as voted by the readers of Potion Makers Weekly and he could speak Mermish, Troll, Giant and Goblin. _

"_Okay, the casing for your wand is ready, I've soaked it in the blood you gave me and placed a few wards on it so only you, people that are loyal and trustworthy can touch it without their hand exploding. And I mean that literally." he smiled and handed Harry the metre long hollow rod. "Now we need to decide what goes into it." Vivian brought out a large flat box, opening it Harry saw small cuttings of material, feathers, hairs, scales, vials of liquid, this man had it all._

_Vivian walked over to Harry, and before Harry could to anything plucked a hair from Harry's head. Rubbing the spot the hair had come from, Harry followed the man, watching as he waved the hair slowly over the boy, the hair started thrashing about between Vivian's finger and thumb. He lowered the hair until it was over on ingredient and still thrashing. With the hand that wasn't holding the hair Vivian picked up the ingredient, his eyes wide. _

"_An Egyptian Death stone. I'm amazed; I only picked his up as a hunch. It's the opposite of a Philosophers stone, when cursed by a Death Stone your luck is unbelievably bad, until it becomes so bad you die, usually in extreme ways, it was one of these that caused the Muggle ship the Titanic to go down. The Captain was cursed with it." he smiled and placed the Death stone to one side. He continued waving the hair around until it stared squirming again, this time over a liquid that looked like molten metal. "I really shouldn't be surprised, Phoenix blood." he picked the vial up and continued. By the time it was over there where five substances in total, the Death Stone, Phoenix blood, a Hippogriff feather, Werewolf tooth and crystallised Dementor bone._

_Vivian had stopped commenting on the rarity of the different materials and started inserting them into the wand. Harry wandered around more picking books up and reading them. After three more hours Harry had scanned most of the library and would guess he now knew more about magic than most of the students and teachers at Hogwarts._

_He was just finishing a book on old Voodoo magic when Vivian tapped him on the shoulder. Harry pulled his hand out of the book and looked up at Vivian. In his hand Vivian was holding a black wand a metre long. It had a small drape of material that shimmered in the dim light of the shop._

"_What's that?" Harry asked, curious._

_Vivian smiled. "An invention of mine, you hold the wand and the drape spirals around your wrist. If you're disarmed a simple flick and catch and the wand is back in your hand. I fashioned it only for you."_

"_What's it made from? I recognize the texture and colour." Harry rubbed the material with his fingers._

_Vivian Snape smiled. "It's Dementor cloak. If anyone else gets their hands on this wand, not only will their hand explode, but the drape with sting them, making them suffer the effects of a Dementor until you cast a Patronus as them."_

_Harry smiled, taking the wand from the man. "You're as sadistic as your Br- crap!" power swept through Harry, unblocking every pour in his body, he felt free and his magic pulling around him. "Crap, what a rush."_

_Vivian smirked. "Wrap the cloak fragment around your wrist and think about having a bracelet instead of a wand." Harry did so and soon he was wearing leather like bracelet. "I wouldn't test out in the field yet, stay at home and cast a few first year spells for first month until you get used to controlling the power of a big boys wand."_

_Harry smiled at Vivian. "Thank you."_

"_You're welcome. Any family of the Marauders is family of mine. And as long as keep fighting the good fight, you will always be welcome here. You ever need help, don't hesitate to call."_

_**~End Flashback~**_

Harry shot up. His eyes opened wide. He looked around everything around him a haze. He rolled off of what ever he had been laying on coughed up blood. Damned bitch Bellatrix had blown his throat apart, attempt number eight. He thought, not actually his fault this time though. Then he remembered, the girl at the bar had been in trouble. "Fuck." he muttered as he looked up, he saw the group gazing at him. "Er, hi." he muttered lamely.

"Hi, he says." one mutters. "He saved our lives, gets killed and then says hi." he smirks. "I like him." Harry frowned; there was something odd about the boy. He had two long sharp canine teeth and his eyes glinted orange. He wore sleeveless tail coat with band patches and chains sewn onto it. His arms were covered in tattoos and a bullet belt was slung over his torso. His hair was long, with bleach blonde tips. "Hi, I'm Sammy."

Harry stared at the boy, his eyes showing confusion, and then it rushed back to him. "Vampire?" Harry stated, recalling one of the books he had scanned in Vivian's shop. "You don't drink human though." he muttered. "Which is a good thing, I suppose."

Sammy looked amazed. "H- How did you know?"

"Teeth, eyes. Wrong colour for human drinker." Harry told him.

There was a snort and Harry turned to see a dark boy wiping his face off with a towel, dark make up came away revealing the colour of a dead man. His hair was in dreadlocks and pulled back into a rough pony tail. He wore a black button up shirt with a Chinese dragon on the side, suit trousers and Vans skate shoes. "Smart for a wizard."

Harry smirked. "I remember you, quite the prick."

"His name's Rastie. I apologise for his manners. I think they died when he did and forgot to come back with him." the boy had a head of dark purple spikes. He had a leather jacket over his shoulder and a black t-shirt on; the lower half of his torso was taped up with black duck tape. He wore leather pants along with knee pads and boots with flames going up the side. "I'm Frankie by the way."

"Are you okay, Harry?" Harry turned and looked to see Vikki sitting over him. "Do you remember me?"

"Vikki, right?" Harry questioned. "Great seeing you again." he smiled taking in the black hair with violent green streaks in, black lipstick, eye liner and nail polish along with the lace bodice and tartan short skirt she wore. "Where am I?"

"You're at our hideout." Harry turned and had to double take, what seemed to be a shorter version of Vikki was sitting next to her. The Vikki clone had red and blue hair instead of Vikki's black and green, her hair was also shoulder length where as Vikki's was down to her waist. She wore a black flowing dress which reminded Harry of the wife from the Adams Family. "You're about half a mile away from the bar."

"Yeah way to go Katie, tell him where we are, what's the point of having a hideout if we can't you know hide out in it." Rastie spat. "He's probably going to lead his precious Dumbledore here to kill us or exterminate us."

Harry scowled at Rastie when a voice got his attention. "Chill, Dead head. He saved our asses and used an Unforgivable. I doubt he'll care about our heritage." Harry turned to see two other girls watching Harry carefully. One had blonde hair that was scruffily cut (think Halle Berry's in Cat woman), she wore tight skinny jeans and a tight white shirt which showed her black bra underneath and her mid section. She wore a very loose red school tie around her neck. Her make up was very colourful; her eyes shadowed with green and her lips a sparkly baby blue.

The other had a t-shirt proclaiming the name **Metallica**; the sleeves were cut off showing her arms to be covered in fishnet sleeves and ended in fingerless leather gloves. She wore Denim cut offs which stopped high enough to see the tops of the hold up nylons she was wearing. The nylons themselves covered in ladders.

"Hi." the school girl dress up smiled. Her blue lips perking up wards. "I'm Rita and this is Nina."

Harry rubbed his eyes them clambered to his feet massaging his throat. "You wouldn't have any water?" he asked, his voice hoarse. "It appears re-growing most of your neck gives you a sore throat."

"How exactly did you survive that?" Sammy asked. "I mean as you pointed out, I'm a vampire, but even my species couldn't have survived that. What are you?"

Harry smirked. "Not something I hear often." he told them. "I have no idea how I lived through that…or came back to life or whatever I just did, but you should be thankful. Bella and Lucius would have killed you straight out."

And trust me, we do appreciate that, and we being what we are can appreciative being…" Sammy stopped for a moment finding the right word. "Different." he concluded. "As we want is a safe place to stay and live."

Harry smirked. "I could help you there." a plan slowly forming in his mind.


End file.
